jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
City of Shadows
Thread Summaries Through a Glass, Darkly All That Could Have Been Idle Blood Night is the New Day Our Revels Now Pre-CoS Shenanigans This is an evil plot used by the Storytellers to make Players anxious and compulsively check the board again and again to see if there is a new post, or perhaps a clue as to the secrets behind the words "it's coming..." and the 2 posts within it. It has been known to make players sweat and awake after terror ridden dreams, realizing again and again that YOUR ALL VICTIMS and will soon be fodder. >_> It is possible Auria may have been a tad zealous this morning. Auria is so excited for City of Shadows it's become unhealthy. And Braze wants to know why the super bolded paragraph got deleted. <_< She wanted some pie is really excited too. Protests at the Length of Waiting Players have taken to a Hunger Strike in anticipation. So far, 4 players are involved. One player made this desperate plea "Holy shit I cannot sleep. I sleep for like 3 hours and then wake up and check the board. This is terrible. I can't take the waiting anymore! End the suffering I beg you!" Player Speculation The following are speculative thoughts from players when asked "What do you think the City of Shadows will bring?" Player's names will remain annonymous at the hope of keeping this study honest and unbiased. "Um, so like, you know something bad happens in a city, right. And shadows are what the shadow magicians do best, so like, my money's on the Prince, Leena, Mary Jane, Kohnz, and his sire ALL REVEAL that they're secret SABBAT AGENTS SENT FROM THE ANDELIOVIANS TO MAKE NEONATE SAUSAGE in Marquis' Pond! I of course, am prepared! I've written SIXTEEN characters! Try to kill all of them ST's! One of them's a griefer pyro, and which one, I won't tell ya! In his last campaign, he was a mage and pissed off the abyss and summoned a DEMON and killed the whole goddamn campaign! What now?! I dare ya! Just make me play him. I have 15 others, just like him. Bring it." :: Dear PC who shall remain nameless in the spirit of honesty and unbiasidness, :::Tut tut now do you really think we would Kohnz, and his sire ALL REVEAL that they're secret SABBAT AGENTS do that again? You should know us better then that ;) And besides Kohnz's sire can't reveal that she is Sabbat because she all ready is. As for your sixteen other characters... bring it on! They are just feed for the shadow meet grinder! After Dan Li we can handle anything. ::Thank you and have a nice day, :: Your friendly neighbourhood ST. The player is reported to have this response: "Um, yeah well ANOTHER ONE OF MY 16 characters: he lives only to destroy! His humanity is a 2! In his last campaign, HE DIABLERIZED THE WHOLE FUCKING CAMPAIGN AND CREATED A BLOODLINE. And then! His favorite childer DIABLERIZED THE OTHER CHILDER and then FUCKED UP THE PRINCE. And burned the city to the motherfucking ground! And embraced all the vampire hunters, just to be a DICK. And then he built his own city! Yeah, you want that in your campaign?! WHAT NOW?! ....please don't kill Samantha my real character...." Another Player responds: "Generally speaking, this campaign is going to bring us lots of deathcorn for opening our big mouths loads of wonderful memories and I'm sure everyone is looking forward to it! ......gulp o.o" Another: "I think we're heading to Deiling City, because that's where the Lasombra live and that's where the Crimson Rose is. It's about to suck to be Khonz" ::ST response: ::Deling's been done :) and it always sucks to be an emo crybaby. Another: "Uhh--I don't know. All I know is I haven't slept since Wednesday. Cause when you sleep... the shadows... 2+2 is four unless you're dead...." Another: "An alternate universe. Really?! I can just picture it now. Ashurah is armed to the teeth with every weapon possible (another player input: actually, that would be counterproductive since she already considers herself all the weapon anyone will ever need. Badum, chh.). Theo is sporting a huge pirate hat and eye patch. Samantha and Adi are holding hands while dancing beneath a rainbow. (btw, a kitten just died.) And... as everyone is jumping in to the rip and disappearing the last thing you hear is Marquis shouting TALLY HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo. (fuck. we all just turned in to nano fodder.)" And yet another: "THE QUEEN IS AU SAMANTHA. ...Seriously, how much balls would that suck? If that turns out to be the case, real Sam and Ash might come out of this BFFs. What might suck worse is the Queen being AU Hyrathren Su, finally getting her 'utopia'. o___o Even more reason to keep Damien at arm's length. I stayed up way too late last night speculating the possibilities in my excited paranoia. (nano fodder, indeed)." And another: ":O I too thought of both Samantha and Hyrathren Su when trying to guess who the Queen in the AU could be... err if there is one. I guess maybe there's not?" Another : "What if we get stuck there? Ohhh this is like christmas I keep wanting to open the forum when it's not ready XD" Category:Current Story